Canadian Chaos: The Half Chapters
by adcgordon
Summary: Addendums to Scenarios: Canadian Chaos. These are the M rated chapters to try and fill the voids that many of us are feeling!
1. 2point5: Dessert

**Ok, this one was written for a friend who PROMISED me she would try her best on some exams. It could be considered chapter 2.5 of my Canadian Chaos Scenario, but this one's M rated. So instead of changing the rating on the whole story, I'm calling it an addendum, added chapter, whatever.**

**So, as usual...I own nothing of Zac and Vanessa other than daydreams, hopes and best wishes for them! Keep the Zanessa love flowing! -adc****

* * *

_In chapter 2 of Scenarios: Canadian Chaos, Zac arrived at Vanessa's Canadian townhouse, surprising her early in the morning. He made her breakfast and promised her dinner after work that evening. Zac informed her that dinner would be chicken lasagna...Gina's recipe. Vanessa came back, kissed him, and informed Zac that she would provide dessert...HER recipe. This chapter picks up on that dessert. :)_  
**

* * *

  
To say Vanessa couldn't concentrate on her lines or anything else at the set that day was an understatement. After taking one of the coldest showers in her life she had made her way back downstairs and found Zac asleep on the couch.

She wanted him to go upstairs to her bed and nap there. She wanted to go upstairs with him to her bed and keep him from napping there. She wanted both of them to go upstairs, get undressed, climb into their bed and completely forget about sleep until they were both so worn out that they could sleep in each other's arms for the next four days.

Great. With those thoughts she needed another cold shower. With those thoughts she wanted Zac in the shower with her to warm it up. With those thoughts…

_Stop it, Stop IT, STOP IT!!!!!!_ The words screamed through her head.

She must have inadvertently spoken out loud to herself because she saw Zac's long, dark eyelashes flutter and his beautiful blue eyes looked up at her from his crunched up position on the couch.

"Ready for work?" he asked and yawned at the same time.

"I'd rather stay here with you. I'm so glad you're here early, but you're killing me. You're here early and I can't stay home with you." Vanessa sat down beside him on the couch and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned down onto his chest.

"It's just a few hours Baby, I'll be right here when you get home." Zac's sleepy voice told her. "I need a couple of hours to nap anyway."

Vanessa's little pout made him smile. Zac pointed toward his lips. It took a split second for Vanessa to press her own soft lips against his. She gently swiped her tongue along the line between his lips begging him to open them and let her explore farther inside. Instead Zac pressed his lips together and attempted to pull away.

He looked at Vanessa's closed eyes and puckered lips. "More, please let me have more." She whispered without moving her face. Zac leaned forward and placed one soft quick kiss on her lips before pushing against her arms to move her away from his body.

"Later, I promise." He said as he stroked her arms and cheeks with his thumb and fingertips. "You promised me dessert. I'm gonna take you up on that offer and you won't even have to set foot in the kitchen." Zac smiled and cocked his eyebrows at her.

Vanessa sighed in defeat. She glanced out the door and saw the limo waiting for her. "This is not going to be an easy day." She gave Zac her most tortured look and pouted more as he smiled at her.

"Have a good day at work Honey. I love you!" Zac grinned as she headed out the door.

Vanessa stepped back in and placed one more kiss on his lips. She kept her forehead against his for just a second. "I love you too. I've missed you."

They wrapped their arms around each other for a much-needed hug and kiss before Zac pushed her out the door. It was going to be a long day apart for both of them.

----------

Between the thoughts of him actually being at the townhouse, thoughts of what she wanted to do to him at the townhouse and messages telling her what he was trying to do at the townhouse, Vanessa's eight hour work day seemed more like 48 hours.

"_Ness, do you have a glass baking dish?"_ It was really a simple text. She knew he was making chicken lasagna. It was one of her favorites. But that's not where her mind wandered.

"Only one dish I'm thinking about right now." She sent back and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from grinning wildly.

"_Alright hot stuff! I'm serious. Do you have anything I can bake in?"_

Vanessa nearly groaned. "You're feeding me lines like that and how am I supposed to answer?!"

"_Huh?"_

"Anything you can bake in? A towel, nothing, ME! You can bake in whatever you'd like to." She prayed no one was watching her little chat with her boyfriend right now. She was curled up about as tight as possible in the director's chair just waiting for her next work instructions. Not even noon and Vanessa was ready to go back home.

"_Sorry. I'm heading to the store. Anything close by, grocery store, kitchen stuff?"_

"Yeah, take a right at the end of the street. About three blocks down there's a supermarket. Should have what you need." Vanessa took a deep breath and let her mind wander to the grocery store.

"_Now who's the tease? YOU are what I need! I'll see ya when you get home. Love you!" _Zac smiled as he sent the last text. She was exactly what he needed.

The thoughts now going through his mind had nothing to do with lasagna. He laughed. The frozen food section may just be his first stop at the store. That MIGHT cool him down long enough to shop for groceries.

Vanessa read his last message and smiled. Her heart beat just a little faster knowing he wasn't all the way across the continent. Instead he was just minutes away from her, at least for a little while. She decided to try her best to concentrate on her work. The sooner they could wrap up today's scenes, the sooner she could get back to Zac.

One last note to him… "Not too many veggies, please? Remember, save room for dessert!" _There_, she thought, _that should be enough for now!_ And for safe measures she turned her phone completely off. He would be on his own till she could get home.

----------

Zac pulled Gina's recipe from the oven just as the front door opened on the townhouse. He sat the hot dish on top of the stove to cool and turned the oven off. When he turned toward the living room he found Vanessa standing and staring at him.

She wasn't smiling or frowning. Zac quickly decided it was a beautiful look of desire she was wearing. He slid the oven mitt off his hand and walked slowly toward his gorgeous girlfriend.

"I…I need dessert first." She stuttered as she looked into his eyes.

Zac reached toward her v-neck sweater and ran his finger along the neckline across her smooth skin until he reached the low point. "I was hoping for that myself."

Vanessa watched his actions carefully as his fingers gently slid back up her neck. She leaned her head back as he moved his fingertips over her jawbone and slid them to the back of her neck to hold her in place.

Then he finally bent down and started placing the teasing hot kisses to her smooth skin around her pulse point. The first touch of his lips sent a moan from her chest into the back of her throat and then out her lips.

Her arms found their way under his. She wrapped her hands up and over his shoulders to try and steady herself as she gladly closed her eyes and let him move his mouth down onto her chest.

While his right hand held her head he used his left to push the cardigan off her shoulder along with the thin tank top she was wearing underneath. She had missed even the simplest touches from him on her bare skin. His fingers on her shoulder felt so tantalizing that Vanessa nearly came undone at that point.

She stopped him somehow before he moved farther. "Can we go upstairs? I just…I think I need the bed." She somehow got her point across and Zac understood completely.

But instead of simply taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs Zac lifted her like a child and began carrying her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her head into his neck. "I've missed you so much." She nearly cried as she started kissing and sucking and biting at his stubble-covered jaw and neck.

Zac brought them to the bedroom and placed her gently down on the comforter. She didn't waste a second reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head. Zac returned the favor as he pulled her sweater and top off her body as well.

Vanessa lay back on the bed watching his eyes look over her body. She knew he wanted to make sure there were no foreign marks on her. He wanted to know that no one else had touched her while she had been away from him.

"Zac, I'm fine. I'm all yours. You know that." She encouraged him.

"I know Baby. I just want to make sure I haven't forgotten an inch of you. You are so beautiful." He immediately bent toward her chest and let his lips kiss from her collarbone down to her breasts. He didn't stop as he circled each dark nipple with his hot breath and moist mouth.

Vanessa felt him groan as both nipples hardened just at that light touch. She knew he was more than excited. She had marveled for years now that her breasts apparently had a direct line to his penis. When they hardened, so did he. It was a reaction in him that never ceased to amaze her.

She reached down cautiously to run her hand over the front of his jeans. He pushed himself into her hands and pulled his head back as he groaned in pleasure.

Vanessa smiled as she watched him enjoying her touch. "Sweetheart, I haven't even unzipped your fly yet. You gotta wait for me." She softened her touch against him. Then she used her other hand to reach up and pull his face down toward hers. "Just kiss me. We've both gotta slow down here."

Zac sucked in a breath as he moved his lips over hers. This time when she ran her tongue over his lips he opened and reciprocated. He laid his body down on hers allowing their naked chests to touch and continued the passionate kiss.

As the tips of their tongues met they both widened their lips and teeth to take in more of each other. The kiss deepened and Vanessa felt herself being pressed harder into the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried desperately to find his earlobe under his bushy locks. She couldn't get to that one secretly intimate part of his body, so she gladly moved her hands to the back of his head and held him tightly.

The next moan that escaped from her mouth into his caused Zac to jerk slightly. The movement was enough to break their embrace. Zac lifted himself off of her just enough to run his hands over her chest, kneading each mound and teasing her nipples again with the tip of his middle finger. They both glared lovingly at each other knowing exactly what his actions were doing to both of them.

There was no hesitation when Zac reached lower to the top of her slender jeans. The button was already undone, a courtesy move that Vanessa had learned early on in their lovemaking sessions. Her small fingers could easily maneuver the buttons on his jeans, but his larger hands had a tougher time on her smaller pants. "You remembered." He whispered casually.

"It's only been two weeks." She joked back at him. "I know it feels like forever. Believe me, I know." In the time it took her to say those few words he had unzipped her jeans and slid his hand underneath the material. He easily moved the silk of her panties out of the way to reach the wetness that was waiting for him underneath.

Her joking tone was done. Zac felt her throw her head back against the pillow and watched her face as her eyes closed and she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. He moved his fingers slowly feeling the slick liquid oozing from her. "Just for me Baby?" he teased just outside her opening.

"Hmmm" she moaned thoughtlessly. "Only you Zac. Only you can do that to me so quickly."

He removed his hand just long enough to peel her lower clothing off of her slim legs. Then he touched her again allowing her legs to spread so that he could see the affect he had on her.

When she tried to sit up Zac placed his other hand on her shoulder. "You want dessert?" He asked playfully and watched as she nodded.

He knew they were both much closer to their end results than either of them wanted to be. But two weeks away had driven them to this point. And the night was still young. He wasn't going to procrastinate when their joint pleasure was waiting.

Vanessa watched as he stripped out of his own jeans. His hardened length had already escaped through the opening of his boxers and she couldn't help but lick her lips and squirm her body closer to him.

Zac finally allowed her to sit up and reach for him. She took his hardness in her hands and gently guided it back through the opening before ridding him of the last garment. Vanessa couldn't help but caress his balls in one hand as she stroked him up and down with her other.

She felt him beginning to move in her hand and stalled her actions. "Uh-uh, not like this she whispered against his tip."

Zac moaned loudly as she snaked her tongue and lips over the head of his penis. At the same time she somehow reached out and found the condom packet that he miraculously remembered to pull from his back pocket.

She pulled back from him and rolled the latex slowly over his length. The feeling of her hand moving down him caused his own hot liquid to bubble up.

He opened his eyes and watched her lie back again against the pillows on the bed. She bent her knees up toward her body and then spread them just enough for him to find room between her legs.

Zac teased her hot opening just a bit before sliding himself inside of her. Vanessa's mouth dropped open as she reached out to grip his arms. He took the opportunity to cover her mouth with his and let his tongue roam across every inch of her oral heat.

His hips started moving instinctively as her muscles seemed to pull him deeper inside of her. Their moans and movements soon seemed as fluid and perfect together as they both remembered.

Vanessa wrapped her legs around Zac's back as she felt him hitting the deepest part of her. When her body began to shake Zac's own orgasm began and within moments they were both reduced to panting, weak bodies still joined together on the bed.

----------

A half-hour later Vanessa brushed some hair out of Zac's eyes and smiled at him. "You need a haircut. I couldn't even get to your ears."

Zac limply shook his head. "You and your ear fetish. It really didn't matter this time, did it?"

"Mm-mm" she answered wordlessly. "But later…" she couldn't even think of the words that might fill in that blank.

"Yeah," Zac answered. "Later."

Vanessa giggled a little and rolled her naked body back against him. "That was the sweetest dessert I have ever had!"

Zac had to laugh at her. "My lasagna's cold by now."

"Damn the lasagna…" Vanessa leaned up and caught his lips in a firm kiss. "You were hot. And that's the dish I've been waiting for all day."

**

* * *

**

**So, what d'ya think? Reviews, PM's and whatever are greatly appreciated! I love hearing from you all, especially if you have any Zanessa news to share! Can't wait for more Canadian Chaos! -adc**


	2. 8point5: Fireworks Too

**In chapter 8 the fireworks had begun. In chapter 8.5, they continue. Enough said? **

**This one is for BabiiVFanForeva and of course for my Faithless Girl. (Hope you're feeling better!!)**

**The chapter starts out ZV & MMM but ends around a T with family & such. You decide what you'd like to read. KTZLF! -adc  
**

* * *

The door was barely latched before Zac attacked her lips. His hands held her face with fingers combed into her hair. He wanted her closer and nearly refused to detach himself from her even when he felt Vanessa gasping for a breath.

"I want you Ness. I don't care how many people are in our back yard. I need some _us _time." He breathed heavily with his eyes still closed, holding her face between his strong hands.

Vanessa coaxed her own eyes open to see the nearly pained look on her boyfriend's face. They had spent the entire day together, practically all night the previous night and much of the early morning hours enjoying each other. Yet she completely understood Zac's need.

Being with their families and friends, talking to them – about each other, listening to them fawn over how wonderful they seem together, and just being able to look at each other from just a few feet away…it was more of an aphrodisiac than any oysters or champagne could ever be.

After just minutes of enjoying the feel of his lips on hers and watching the gentle expressions on his face Vanessa took Zac's hand and pulled him toward the stairs. "We barely got inside the door. I have a feeling there are a few eyes still watching _us_ instead of Dyl's fireworks." She smiled at him.

But once they reached the staircase her smile turned back to the seductive look with her already aroused lips being teased and moistened by her teeth and tongue.

She stopped them two steps up and quickly pulled Zac's t-shirt over his head. "I need you too Zac." She placed her hands against his chest and looked at him eye to eye as he stood on the step below her. Vanessa looked around again as she reached for his belt buckle and proceeded to undo it.

Zac stood helplessly as he watched her. He was turned on before they even came through the door. He was straining as they kissed just inside the door. Now he was practically having an orgasm as he realized that she was undressing him…on the staircase…with 20 people in their back yard just steps away from witnessing the act.

As he felt his pants begin to drop toward his knees he caught them somehow. He looked into Vanessa's eyes which were practically black with desire and glazed over. She tugged at her own shirt trying to persuade Zac to help her out of it. That's when he realized that his girlfriend was losing all control.

"Ness…" he attempted to breathe. "We can't make love on the steps…too dangerous." The excuse sounded valid to him.

"I like dangerous." She veered back. Her fingers ran over his shoulders and down to his biceps. "You are so sexy…" Zac watched her eyes look over his upper body and then felt her lips at the base of his neck.

He had to let go of his pants to hold onto the banister when he felt her teeth and tongue grazing over his pulse. "Nessa…" her name pushed from his lips as a wanting groan.

Against his better judgment Zac stepped out of his clothes and reached for her shirt. Once he pulled it over her head he leaned his head back to look at her. "I'm about to lose it right here. You don't want that do you?" his eyes pleaded with her.

Vanessa turned her back toward him and started up the stairs. She didn't resist at all when Zac wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her backwards toward him and cradled her. He carried her toward the second floor bedroom where they both knew they could continue as dangerously as they wished.

Their clothes were left in a pile at the side of the staircase.

Inside the bedroom a bundle of fur lifted its head from the comforter on the bed. Vanessa picked the pup up from its cozy spot and sat her gently outside the door.

Zac closed the door and quickly locked it before he finished removing his one article of clothing. From mere steps away Vanessa returned the favor starting with her bra and then sliding the white shorts and satin panties down her shapely legs. She watched Zac's eyes the entire time.

His breaths became shallow as he looked at her body. "I want every inch of you." He stated with widened blue eyes boring directly into her desiring brown ones.

"Where?" she whispered.

He blinked and looked around the room without moving his head from her direction. "The dresser."

She stepped toward the one piece of furniture in the room that held a mirror. The top of the dresser was almost the same height as their bed, with the mirror attached to the back of it. The mahogany piece simply held a few pictures, a jewelry box and a small tray where Zac emptied his pockets on the nights he spent in this room.

Vanessa pushed the jewelry box and a picture away from the center and placed her hands flat on the top. She lifted her head and watched as Zac's naked body stepped behind her. Her eyes closed as they finally made contact, his stretched member pushing between her buttocks.

"Stand up Baby." Zac instructed her. When she did he wrapped his arms around her and instinctively let his hands grasp her breasts. He used them to pull her backwards against him as his hips slowly started moving up and down.

They both stared into the mirror watching their movements. Zac began to nibble a line with his lips from her ear, down her neck and across her shoulder. She watched as his hands moved from kneading her rounded breasts to just his thumbs and middle fingers caressing and pinching her dark nipples.

She was surprised when the act caused her mouth to drop open and the look of near ecstasy on her face. Her moan caused Zac to look back in the mirror and smile. "You like that don't you?" he whispered against her ear and then watched her struggle to nod as he continued.

Vanessa's arms and hands were practically limp at her sides. Zac had taken over her backside, the firmness of his erect penis sliding smoothly in her crack and the feel of his hands on her breasts were absolutely mesmerizing. None of the actions were new, but watching him perform them was.

She was with, in her opinion, the absolute sexiest man in the world. But in their current stance, she had no strength to even try and move her hands to attempt to pleasure him.

That fact didn't bother Zac in the least. He mirrored her opinion. Making love to the most perfect female being in the universe was his top priority. Her body language screamed to him that she was enjoying every hint of his touch.

He moved his lips back to her ear breathing a hot breath from his mouth. "Are you ready for more?" he asked with his seductive smile.

Vanessa closed her eyes and shuddered before biting her bottom lip and attempting to tease him with her words. "There's more?"

She opened her eyes again when she felt his left hand remove itself from her now-swollen breast. His fingers lightly descended until they came to rest on her belly button ring.

Zac sat his chin on her shoulder and watched the mirror carefully as he continued squeezing her right nipple and playing with the jewelry at the same time. He dipped his index finger into the small crater on her stomach and etched out circles inside of it. "That's what you like my tongue to do, isn't it."

"Mmmm" She breathed out and felt her body involuntarily push backwards against his penis.

His fingers slid on down her taut abdomen and wandered through the dark hair hiding her most intimate area. As his fingers began to reach their destination Vanessa's head leaned back, eyes closed and her legs parted to give him access.

"What is it you like here?" Zac asked as he took her earlobe between his teeth and with his fingers began to tease her hot sensitive skin between her thighs.

She knew there was no wrong answer to his question. But when she opened her mouth nothing but short, anticipating breaths and moans would come out.

He released her ear and asked her again. "What Baby? You gotta tell me what you like…here." He gently ordered as his middle finger found its way between her wet, swollen lips and pushed just barely inside of her.

Vanessa felt her body begin to move as he played with her, toying with her body's magic button and around her most wanting core. Her arms finally moved, again allowing her to place her hands flat on the dresser. She bent slightly forward and felt his balls now touching her wetness.

He pulled both hands from her and placed them on her hips waiting for her answer. She looked up into the mirror at his stunning face. "I want…_somebody_…inside of me…now."

She had threatened to take his _somebody_ out of his pants in the back yard earlier as the fireworks began. Zac smiled as he completely understood her and moved his engorged head along her crack, between her butt, over another extremely sensitive spot to the dripping area he had created.

His hands encouraged her to bend just a little farther forward, her legs spread just a little wider. They both watched with wonder as he pushed into her. Vanessa heard him groan and watched his face tense with pleasure as Zac's eyes closed and his body moved inside of her.

She couldn't help but close her own eyes when one of his hands snaked back around her and found its way between her legs. With just a few flicks of his fingertip she lost all control and groaned as her body shook.

That's when she felt Zac's motions speed up. He was determined to join her. And when her shaking body began to slump down onto the top of the dresser he quickly met her at their peak.

He kissed across her shoulders and started down her spine before apologizing that he just needed to lay down. When he slid out of her he took Vanessa by the hand and led her to the bed.

"You are amazing." He shared as he climbed onto the sweetheart mattress and situated a pillow under his head. His left leg bent as his right one stretched out onto the familiar softness. Zac placed his left forearm over his eyes and stretched his right arm out as Vanessa climbed onto the bed beside him.

They both fought to regain their breaths as her naked body came to rest beside his. She put her head and right hand onto his chest and allowed him to curl his arm around her.

"Your heart's beating." She smiled and nibbled on her thumbnail as her eyes drifted down to look at his satisfied _somebody_.

"That's a good thing, right?" Zac laughed a little. "Did I mention that you're amazing? That had to be one of the hottest rounds of sex we've had."

Vanessa draped her leg across his thigh just enough to make contact with his penis. "It sure seemed like _somebody_ enjoyed himself."

They heard more fireworks exploding outside the window and the gasps and aww's that followed it.

"Do you think they've missed us yet?" Vanessa asked curiously.

Zac's forearm remained over his eyes. "You don't think I would leave our own party without a plan now do you?"

"Depends." Vanessa raised her head and kissed his cheek and neck then breathed into his ear. "Were you planning on going back to that party, or continuing our private one?"

Zac rolled onto his side to face her and ran a finger down her shoulder and arm. "Dylan owes me…us…big time. I'm pretty sure he wants to prove himself to us." He thought about his little brother for minute and smiled. He kissed her soft lips before sharing his thought. "Or else he's already a pervert. Either way _our_ party continues."

He rolled himself over on top of his girlfriend and shared the kisses they had missed during their lovemaking session.

"How long before my Z-boy recuperates?" Vanessa asked between kisses. She let her hand slide down between them to touch the tip of his member. She apologized when his body shuddered, knowing the sensitive aftermath of their coupling each time.

"Z-boy?" Zac smiled as he kissed her again and accepted her apology.

"It's either that, Little Zac, or just _somebody_…what do you prefer I call him?" She still let her fingers trail at the edge of his pelvis.

They both glanced out the window at the red, white and blue sparks lighting up the sky.

"I really don't care…as long as you call him…and let him come out to play, with you…as often as possible."

----------

"Okay, this is it." Dylan yelled back to the group on the patio who had been entranced by the various pyrotechnics that the teenager had chosen to display. "Happy Fourth of July everybody." Dylan added as he lit the last wick.

The red, white, and blue explosions formed in the air above them bringing an end to this particular fireworks show. Zac's brother quickly worked his way back to the patio, opened the back door of Vanessa's house and flipped on the patio lights. He lit a couple of the tikki bug torches at the edge of the patio just to keep the little pests away.

As the others stretched and stood to start making their way back home Stella was the first to notice two particular people missing from the group. "Where'd Zac and V go?" she questioned Dylan.

"Oh," Dylan raised his voice just a bit to try and avoid having to tell the same lie more than once. "Ness was tired so Zac went in with her. He told me to thank everybody for coming and said to just leave the cleanup for tomorrow."

Starla raised her eyebrows and looked toward Gina. "What a gallant son I have, huh?"

Gina smiled. "They could've come through this door and let us know that. But didn't I see them going in the side entrance?"

Starla huffed with amusement. "If you saw the same thing I did, they stopped just inside that door and I believe we're lucky we didn't see more than just kissing shadows in there. And I'm not talking about the furry little Shadow. That one's quite content over there in Greg's lap."

The two moms stared at Greg Hudgens and Vanessa's dog for just a moment before they both burst into laughter. Greg was stationed in one of the lounge chairs just outside the sliding glass door that led into the kitchen from the patio.

Shadow seemed quite content curled up in Greg's lap as he gently scratched behind the animal's ears.

"What?" Greg looked at his wife and Starla Efron who shared an all-knowing grin on both of their faces. "Shadow came scratching at the door about ten minutes after the fireworks started. I figured she'd be better off sitting in my lap than running out in the yard and getting burned by some of the fireworks."

Gina walked over beside her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "The dog was probably content on the bed in Vanessa's room…until she got kicked out."

Greg sat up quickly, put Shadow down on the concrete and looked around. He looked first at Gina and then over at Starla with just a little blush on his cheeks. "Well that was rude."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Help me get the dishes out of the kitchen Gregory. We'll come back over around 10 in the morning to help clean up. Starla, what time are you guys leaving? Should we bring breakfast?"

"Oh, absolutely not." Starla smiled. "If I'm correct, Zac's gotten pretty good at making waffles. And, if that's the case, he'll be cooking for us in the morning. We won't be leaving till tomorrow afternoon. So we'll see you around 10 then."

David Efron joined his wife and the Hudgens' conversation. "When do you plan to tell Zac that he's cooking breakfast?" he asked and then looked around. "Wait, was Dylan serious, Zac and Vanessa are already in bed?"

A cough spouted from Greg's mouth while girlish giggles practically erupted from the wives. David stood with a slight look of confusion on his face. Starla leaned toward her husband. "Please think about what you just asked."

Three sets of eyes watched as the realization came to his mind. "Are you kidding me?" David rolled his eyes. "Did they see any of Dyl's fireworks or were they just intent on making their own?"

Starla patted his shoulder. "My ever-observant husband. I'll fill you in as we put away the leftovers." She looked back at Greg and Gina. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

----------

Greg looked out into the yard where Stella and Dylan were working to clean up a few of the firework particles that had littered the lawn. "Stellz? You staying here tonight?" Greg asked a bit hesitantly.

Stella made her way over to them and nodded her head. "Yeah. I put my stuff upstairs earlier. I'm all good." She smiled and kissed her mom and dad on the cheek. "You'll be back in the morning, right?"

Greg smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah. Uh, let your sister and Zac rest. I know V was tired." He attempted to cover in his fatherly way. "It's already late. Stay off the phone and the computer tonight. Got it?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Daaad." She whined. "Love you, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as Gina took Greg by the arm and led him toward the gate that opened to the driveway.

Dyl and Stella helped Starla and David see the rest of the guests out of the yard. Dylan only apologized a couple more times for Vanessa and Zac's absence at the end of the evening. True to his promise, he kept his words and reactions clean and respectable, especially with Stella nearby.

When the yard was finally empty the foursome put a few dishes back in the refrigerator and wiped down the counters. Dylan smiled toward his mother as she started to put a few dishes in the washer.

"Hey, leave something for Zac and Vanessa to do." He winked at Starla who raised her eyebrows at her youngest son. "What, they should be well rested by morning. And Zac said they'd take care of cleanup tomorrow." Dylan put on his best pouting face.

Starla glanced toward David who was helping Stella put the brownies away, then looked back at Dylan. She walked closer to her son and put a hand on his shoulder as she let just a small grin appear on her face.

"You and Stella are gonna stay up and play video games I know. When you go to bed, you go up the back stairs, and you _both_ go to your assigned rooms, got it?"

"Mother, please." Dylan shook his head.

"I'm serious Dylan Andrew. The last thing I need is Gina Hudgens calling me to find out why her youngest daughter is asking about sex after spending the night here, with our family." She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Agree to my terms or the X-Box is off limits to both of you tonight. I'll be happy to send you on to bed and tuck you both in." Starla's grin was still in place but Dylan was absolutely sure that his mother wasn't bluffing.

"Got it Mom. I got it. Like I would want to wander by their room right now anyway. Although…" Dylan lifted his head thoughtfully.

"Dylan Andrew!" Starla scolded with force in her voice.

"Fine. I was just gonna say that Greg might actually pay me to interrupt them. I get under Zac's skin and make some extra cash. That could be a win-win situation for me!" Dylan smiled.

"Last time. Leave Your Brother Alone."

"Yes Mother." Dylan grinned at her again. "Hey Stellz you want X-Box or the Wii?" He moved away from Starla quickly as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Dad. We won't be up too much later, I promise."

Starla and David booth shook their heads. They walked past the front door to make sure it was locked. As they turned to head toward the back staircase David laughed outloud.

Starla looked at her husband and then let her own eyes follow his amused ones. There on bottom two steps were Zac's shirt, pants, and what appeared to be Vanessa's top.

"Better get those before Dylan or Stella find them." David suggested behind a wide smile.

"Oh good Lord." Starla shook her head. "Next time those two have been apart for more than a week, remind me NOT to agree to stay with them."

David looked at his wife and continued to smile, especially when he noticed the slight blush on her face. Before she could make her way to collect the clothing he kissed her cheek and offered a gentle reminder. "You love them. You love this." He pointed to their discarded clothes. "And if I remember Christmas correctly, you provided the economy-sized box for these occasions."

With clothes in hand Starla rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Don't remind me." She joked. "Now come on. We're going up the back stairs. Our in-law room awaits."

**________________________________________________________________**


	3. Somethingpoint5: When Chaos Ends

**This isn't nearly the story/chapter that I intended to publish on the HSM3 anniversary. But, it's what came to my mind. I promise to have another chapter of Parental Consent on the books soon. Perhaps that will curb some of the P.C. & HSM3 withdrawals...for me. :) And I'm not sure this one actually lives up to the previous 1/2 chapters but I hope you'll read and review or PM me. As always, KTZLF! -adc

* * *

**

"Mama? Daddy? Stellz? Anybody home around here?" Vanessa pulled her small suitcase through the front door and waited for an answer. She knew somebody had to be there…at least she hoped they were.

Gina finally appeared in the hallway with a puzzled look on her face. "Vanessa? Honey, what are you doing home? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Mom, it's all good. I just…I…just felt like coming home this weekend that's all. Is Dad or Stella home?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"Nope, just me right now. Are you sure you're ok?" Gina noticed her daughter's luggage and looked back up at her face. Vanessa's eyes looked tired which wasn't a surprise. She had been working long days, long and tiring with the amount of physical activity involved in her movie shoot. "You're staying with us? How long are you home?" Gina could only tell that something didn't seem quite right about this visit from her oldest daughter.

"Where's Zac?" Gina finally asked the question that turned a key on the feelings Vanessa was trying to keep locked away.

The 20 year old shrugged her shoulders and didn't even attempt to answer her mother other than that. She looked away from Gina and stepped back toward the door to grab her suitcase. "I'm just tired Mom. Do you mind if I go lay down for a little while? I'm just here for the weekend. I've gotta head back to Vancouver on Monday morning."

Gina studied Vanessa's moves, her eyes, her face. The usually bubbly young lady seemed more than tired. She seemed sad, distant, even a little lost. Gina's eyes tightened with worry as Vanessa finally looked at her again. "I'll help make dinner, just wake me up in time, okay? Please?"

Gina just nodded. It was her turn to avoid an answer. Because every answer Vanessa's mother could think of at the moment involved another question that her daughter likely wouldn't answer. So she stepped aside and watched as Vanessa dragged her suitcase up the steps toward her old bedroom.

Gina always looked forward to having Vanessa at home. Unless of course the visit wasn't for a good reason. She was quickly getting the feeling this particular time had an ulterior motive.

----------

Once in her room Vanessa looked around quietly and sat her suitcase on the bed. She hadn't even been to her own house yet and wasn't sure she wanted to go. As much as she just wanted to be alone right now, she didn't want to be alone. The struggle going on in her heart was one she had put off facing. But now it was one she needed to deal with head on.

She sat down on her old bed for a minute just trying to figure out why she had come back there. _The comforts of home._ Those were the words that kept going through her mind.

She had a multi-million dollar house of her own just a few streets down the road. There was another house just a few blocks from that one where she had been welcome. But this one would always be home. The young actress just needed some familiar comfort this weekend to try and figure out…to try and figure out exactly what she needed to figure out.

Why did life have to come along and complicate matters when she was so stinkin' happy?

Her cell phone vibrated beside her on the bed. She looked down at the picture of her and Zac cheek to cheek and clicked 'accept' on the screen. "Hey." She offered as a greeting.

"Hey to you." His voice answered quietly. "You made it home ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to check on me you know." She wasn't angry. She could never be angry that he cared enough to check on her. But she wanted him to know that he didn't _have_ to check on her.

"I know." Zac's voice was solemn. He had no funny comeback for her, no joke, nothing. "I just wanted to. That's not gonna change Ness. I will always want to check on you. You know that."

She nodded to herself and bit uncomfortably on her trembling lip. "That's fine. I'll probably do the same for you." She looked down at her bare toes that were playing with the carpet threads on the floor.

"I'd like that. If you have time, I mean. You can check up on me anytime you want to. You know that." Zac sighed lightly against the receiver. "Nessa? I don't know if I can do this."

"Zac, please don't. I don't know if I can either, but I don't see any other options. I just…don't." The tears that started forming in her eyes surprised her. She figured the ones she had shed over the past week were enough to completely dry up the well in her tear ducts. Apparently she was wrong.

"I'm gonna be home Monday afternoon. I'll have the rest of the week off." He offered.

"I'm, um, heading back to Vancouver Monday morning. I figured you'd have your stuff packed and shipped out by the time I get back. I'm not sure I could handle even watching your trunk and boxes head out." She told him honestly.

"Okay." There was no good way to answer, and Zac knew it.

He racked his brain over the next minute of silence as he wondered what was next. There had to be something they had both missed that was the missing link for them. There just had to be. But right now his mind was so muddy he couldn't think straight. And, he knew that's exactly how Vanessa felt as well.

"Okay," he started again. "So, I'll see you…" his voice trailed off without a set date spoken.

Vanessa gripped the phone tighter as a few tears finally fell. "I'll see you…around, I guess." She whispered and then paused a second to try and keep her voice steady. "I love you Zac. You know I always will."

He pressed back the tears in his own eyes squeezing his eyelids shut as tightly as possible and then covering them with his thumb and index finger. "I love you too Nessa." His foot started tapping nervously on the floor as he refused to say the word that was causing his mouth to completely go dry.

So instead of letting the word escape from his mouth he pressed his lips together, pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it as he pushed 'end'. He sat staring at the device and rolling it in his hand. His entire body felt hot as he looked around the condo. "Bye Nessa."

Vanessa heard the click, his voice ended and she knew exactly what he had done. She placed the phone beside her on the bed and stared at it for just another minute as more tears came down her cheeks. "Bye Zac."

----------

The knock on Vanessa's bedroom door a half hour later was firm but soft. She knew exactly who it was before the voice even spoke. "Baby V? Are you awake Sweetheart?" The concerned voice of her father made its way to her ears.

"Yeah Dad, I'm up. Does Mom need help with dinner?" Vanessa asked as her father opened the door slightly just to look in on her.

"She's fine. The pork roast is in the oven. It's all under control." Greg dared to make his way into the room to sit on the bed beside his daughter. "You ready to tell one of us what's going on?"

Vanessa took a deep breath. The true answer was 'no'. But she knew she'd have to fill them in eventually. She sat up and looked at her father then down at the ring that Zac had given her that sat so naturally on her right ring finger.

She twirled the kuippo ring several times before she looked into her father's face. "I still love him Dad. That will never change." She let the words slip out because they were exactly what was in her head.

"Have his feelings changed?" Greg was confused, startled and completely in shock. Was Vanessa trying to tell him that … well … what was she trying to tell him?

Vanessa shook her head. "No. But we just…we just don't see a way to make it… to keep us together. Not right now."

Greg had to strain his ear to hear her. Still he was certain he hadn't heard her correctly. "What do you mean?" he reached across and took her hand in his while Vanessa attempted to look up and smile at him.

"These last four years have been great Daddy. They've been practically perfect for us. We've had the ups and the downs and ins and outs and squabbles and makeup sessions… We've traveled the world together for work and for fun. We've been best friends and lovers and roommates and coworkers. You name it, Zac and I have likely done it together." She stopped to squeeze his hand.

"We are still not sure how we ended up in Vancouver together for the last four months. Talk about fate, we were ready to go in separate directions for a while and then boom, we're right there together again." She laughed nervously at Greg's confused face

"This time though." She stopped abruptly. "This time fate hasn't offered us any miracles. Not yet at least." She sighed and stood up from the bed.

Greg stared at her. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Zac have broken up?" he shook his head in amazement.

Vanessa turned her back toward her father. "I…I guess that's what it boils down to. This past week…he finished filming on Monday. But we've been talking about what happens next."

Greg nodded, still with an astonished and worried look on his face. "Sooo…"

"So we don't know. He has various offers and no clue where any of those offers might take him. I've got to finish filming and somewhere along the way I need to work on a new album. I have a few other offers too. We could both be in L.A., he could be in England for a year, I could be in New York. There's just too many 'could be's' this time Daddy." She turned back toward him and Greg could finally see the pain in her eyes. "There're just too many of them this time."

"Are you saying that you're giving up on the two of you?" Greg's words were ones Vanessa and Zac had both thought about. Neither of them were quitters. Neither of them 'gave up' on anything. And if fate chose to put them back together again then they would be happy. If not they would be friends, forever.

"We're not giving up Daddy. It's not breaking up, not for sure. We just need some time to figure out what direction we're heading." Vanessa's words were meant to actually convince and reassure herself, not necessarily her father.

"Then why are you here at my house in tears instead of sharing the next couple of days together. If you aren't quitting then what are you doing?" Greg asked honestly.

"I don't want to be there when he moves out of our apartment ok? I don't know when I'm going to see him again. Chances of us working together again anytime soon are pretty slim. I don't even honestly know when we'll even be in the same town again. How am I supposed to feel?" Vanessa cried as she nearly yelled toward her father.

"Your _homes_ are less than five minutes apart." Greg stopped and grabbed her cellphone off the bed. "These things can be used to keep in touch. You've got e-mail. You've got flights that leave on the hour that can get you to each other within a day usually. What, all of a sudden, is telling you that you can't make it work?"

Vanessa didn't answer. She didn't have an answer. All she had to go on was the assumption that their future paths wouldn't cross nearly as often as they would need them to in order for their relationship to continue as it was. So at her father's questions she could only shrug her shoulders silently and shake her head.

Greg watched her from the bed. He didn't have a solution for them. And he knew they had to find a solution together. It wasn't his place to push and shove. "Couples do this all the time Vanessa. It's called long distance relationships. They see each other when they can, call each other every night, text or e-mail or use a web-cam to see each other and …" Greg's voice stalled as another thought entered his mind.

"He doesn't want to get married, does he? But he doesn't want you to go out and start dating other guys. Is that what this is about? He can't have you with him but neither can someone else." Greg stood from the bed and made his way to Vanessa's side. "Is that what this is all about?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Dad I'm 20. _I_ can't think about marriage right now. I have got too much on my plate to think about. Worrying about what my husband is doing or if I'm going to have to leave him behind while I work out of the country or something…I have to make my choices. Just like you and mom have let me make my own choices…I need to keep doing that. I can't have a husband disagreeing with me about things I decide."

Greg shook his head and put his hand against his forehead. "Okay, forget I mentioned marriage." He sighed heavily. "Fine you both have lives to live and choices to make and you want to make your own decisions. But haven't you both consulted each other on the choices you've made over the last four years? Why is this so different?"

Again Vanessa shrugged.

Greg put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "You didn't come home to ask my opinion, I know. But Vanessa Anne, this all just sounds like the two of you are making this far too complicated. It's not going to be easy. You're right, fate may not hand you another miracle. But so what if you can't be in the same town or state or country for a few months, or even a year. So. What."

"It is complicated." Vanessa finally shook her head, let out a breath and pulled her shoulder away from her father. "We've talked about it. We'll call and see each other when we can. We just won't have to get ourselves all torn up over our schedules. We'll each make our own decisions and if we get lucky enough to be in the same place at the same time we'll take advantage of that."

"Really?" Greg shook his head at the young woman in front of him. "Really?" his voice raised just a decibel. "When did you lose your common sense Vanessa? And Zac agreed to terms like that? I honestly thought he had a better head on his shoulder." Greg continued to shake his head. "Zac needs to man up and help you come to your senses. This is absurd."

Vanessa looked at her father with unbelief in her eyes. There she was crying, her heart hurting, trying to _share_ with her father…and all he could do was complain that her boyfriend, ex?, best friend, whatever, needs to 'man up'.

"Daddy?" she held her head down as her voice shook from her body. "Just leave me alone, please?"

Greg looked at her. He wasn't sure what had happened between her and Zac over the past two weeks. He was quite sure that his actress daughter had likely gotten worried about the prospect of a true, long distance relationship, and had thrown this ridiculous plan at the young man who was trying to wrap things up with his latest project. Vanessa's father backed his thoughts up just a few words. It wasn't a ridiculous plan. It was just ridiculous.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" Greg asked as he wanted to take her by the shoulders and simply shake some Hudgens' sense back into her. "Your mother will want to know."

Vanessa thought for a minute and then nodded her head.

Greg turned and left the room grumbling something as he headed back down the stairs.

Gina met him in the kitchen and quickly noted the grumbling voice and furrowed eyebrows. "That well, huh?"

"I went up there thinking that Zac had done something stupid. Or maybe there was some mess with the paparazzi again. Instead I think it's your daughter this time." Greg huffed and sat down in his chair at the kitchen table.

"My daughter. I see how this is going. What'd you find out? Did she tell you anything?" Gina rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove.

"She told me, let's see if I can get this anywhere near straight…that she and Zac don't know what their next projects will be, or where they will be. Lots of things possible." He rubbed his forehead as he thought about the things Vanessa had told him. "But because they're both unsure of what's happening, they've decided to go their own ways for a while. Not necessarily breaking up but maybe taking a break? They want to make their own decisions and if they _happen_ to get to work in the same place then they'll be together again."

He stopped and looked at his wife waiting for her reaction.

Gina leaned her back against the counter and looked at Greg. "They are taking a break? Instead of working together to figure out what they're doing next? That's not like them. That's just…"

Greg held up his hand. "Don't say it. I know. Believe me, I've already put my foot in my mouth. She's hurting and I didn't help at all."

"Thank you. Do I need to go pick up the pieces?" Gina shook her head at her husband.

"She's coming down for dinner. I'll try to keep my mouth shut." Greg climbed from his chair and grabbed dishes to set the table.

----------

Vanessa slowly made her way down the stairs to find both of her parents in the kitchen. She ran her fingers through her hair when they both looked at her. Gina walked to her and put her arm around Vanessa's shoulders. "Can you help me understand?"

Vanessa licked her lips and glanced at her father who just turned his back and went back to fixing salad for their meal. "Zac and I…we've just decided that we'll do our own thing for a while. He doesn't need to worry about me when he's picking his next project. I don't need to worry about him while I'm thinking about my stuff. If he wants to spend the next year in Europe then me working on my album shouldn't stop him…or me."

Gina nodded at her daughter and sat down with her at the table. "So you're taking a break, from each other?"

Vanessa nodded. "I guess, yeah." She swallowed the lump that was again in her throat. "I don't want to bother him Mom. He's got a lot of offers coming his way. I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Greg turned from the counter with wide eyes. He followed Gina's orders though as she waved her hand at him begging him to keep his mouth shut.

"So this was your idea?" Gina tried to persuade her daughter to open up a little more.

Vanessa shrugged. "Zac agreed to it. He…didn't like the idea…but I really don't want him to worry about me. He'll be fine, I'll be fine, even if we aren't together."

Gina let the subject drop as they finished putting food on the table and sat down to eat. Most of the meal was quiet, except for a discussion of Stella's location and the upcoming scenes from Vanessa's movie. Vanessa smiled a little as she recounted Zac's jealousy when the production crew recruited several Navy seals to help the actresses with their training.

"He was on the set two or three times at least. He claimed he wanted to catch some of their training tips." She laughed nervously and looked at Greg.

Her father smiled at her wavering voice. "Oh I think he caught something."

"I'm not sure I can do this." Vanessa admitted finally. "But I don't want to stand in Zac's way." With that she excused herself and made her way back upstairs to bed.

Gina watched Greg as he became just a little agitated. "I'm having a hard time believing Zac would agree to this." Gina shook her head.

"I'm beginning to think he gave in to her. I do not understand why. But I sure hope he comes to his senses, soon." Greg took Gina's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Do you think calling him would help?"

Greg looked at his wife and mouthed a silent 'no'. "They have to figure it out on their own Gina. We're here to offer support and just be here for our daughter. She and Zac have to figure it out themselves."

----------

Vanessa tossed and turned for hours before sleep even began to enter her mind. For the first time in months she didn't have Zac beside her, or a reminder of Zac beside her, or even his shirt to sleep in. She placed her phone beside her on the pillow and hit one button to make her screen saver appear. His picture lit up the small space next to her face. She rubbed the tip of her finger over the screen before it darkened. "I miss you already. I love you."

Her eyes opened to a different picture at 2:30AM when the familiar ring tone sounded beside her. "Zac?"

"Where are you?" his voice sounded much different than when they had talked just hours ago.

"I told you," Vanessa answered sleepily, "I'm home."

"No you aren't." Zac's voice was quivering in a way that Vanessa didn't quite understand.

"Yes. I am." Vanessa was able to answer before the knock sounded at her door.

"_V? Are you ok? I thought I heard your phone."_ Greg's voice came through the door.

"I'm ok Daddy. Sorry I had the volume turned up too loud. I'm ok." she answered before turning her attention back to Zac's voice.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Zac announced.

"What?" Vanessa's mind began to focus on what Zac was saying to her just as he ended their call.

Vanessa sat up in the bed and looked around. The phone light was still bright beside her but she couldn't figure out what Zac meant. Her heart rate began to slow down after a few minutes…until the doorbell rang downstairs. Instead of following her instincts and rushing down to see who was at the door, she waited to hear the results of her father's findings.

Greg nearly growled as he opened the door. It was the middle of the night. His daughter's phone had woken him up, and now the doorbell. "What the hell?" he asked as his eyes focused on his daughter's boyfriend standing outside their home.

"Greg, I need to see Nessa. Just let me in. I know she's in her room, I won't bother you or Gina or Stella. I just need…to see…Vanessa." Zac's teeth were clenched with the vein in his neck obviously throbbing.

"Was this her idea or did you really reach this _agreement_ together?" Greg dared to ask.

"I wasn't thinking. I don't know what I was thinking. But this has been going on for two weeks and she's been avoiding me. Do you think I got drunk on my birthday for the hell of it?" Zac looked Vanessa's father directly in his eyes.

With the foreign look in Greg's eyes Zac continued. "She started avoiding me Greg. Nearly a month ago she said something about not wanting to stand in my way. Then the next thing I know she's going out after work with the girls…that's no problem…but then she's been coming home late and saying stuff about getting used to being away from each other." Zac took a breath with jaw still jammed closed. "I went along with her because I thought maybe there was some project she just didn't want to tell me about. I figured we'd talk about it sooner or later."

Greg nodded his head. "I knew you didn't have your head that far up your ass that you would agree to a breakup. She's my daughter yes, but the hormonal, off-the-wall relationship ideas are completely Gina's."

"Can I see her?" Zac took a much needed breath after hearing Greg's comments.

"What do you plan to do to change her mind?" Greg raised his eyebrows and prepared for Zac's answer. He imagined some yelling might be involved and if that was the case he wanted Gina prepared as well. At nearly three in the morning he figured he should be ready to intervene. It was, after all, his house.

The answer Zac provided wasn't what Greg expected for certain.

"I plan to make love to her."

With that Greg opened the door and watched as Zac walked past him and took the stairs two at a time. Their conversation was finished. What followed would be yet another defining moment in the young couple's relationship.

Greg waited until he was sure Zac was in Vanessa's room. He made his way back to the master bedroom where Gina was positioned in bed with a phone in her lap just in case there was trouble. Her astonished face formed at the sight of her husband's smile.

"Who was at the door?" Gina pushed. "What's going on?"

Greg sat back down beside her on the bed and turned the tv on. He turned the volume up a bit louder than he normally would before looking at Gina. "The boy came to his senses. He'll be spending the night here. Just…leave our tv on and ignore any random sounds from down the hall. I'm pretty sure they'll be fine."

----------

Zac didn't knock on the door. He turned the door knob and just stepped a half step into the room before closing the wooden structure behind him. The room was dark minus the moonlight and a nightlight that shined from the wall across from Vanessa's bed. Still he could see her sitting in the bed with the comforter pulled up around her waist.

"When? Why are you here?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

Zac could hear the tears forming and placed a finger to his lips. Once he heard Greg pass and the door to the other bedroom close he walked just two steps closer to her.

"I'm chalking the last two weeks up to your Gabriella syndrome." His jaw was still tight and he worked to keep his breathing even as he watched her simply stare at him. "Clothes off, now."

"What?" her eyebrows pushed together in confusion and a touch of frustration. "How are we supposed to learn to be apart if you come after me. This is tearing me up already Zac."

"Did you hear what I said? Clothes off, now." He repeated.

"What do you mean by Gabriella syndrome and why are you telling me to get undressed?" she was beginning to wake up and wasn't exactly sure what to expect from the man standing now beside her bed.

"I mean that you're trying to make me a 'goodbye' in your life. Are you not willing to work at keeping us together just because we may be in a different state or country for a while? What gives? Are you giving up on me? On us? Cause that's what's tearing me up Nessa. I don't like the idea of being away from you. But what hurts me even more is the thought that you don't believe we can make it." Zac stopped to take a breath. "And you need to get undressed because I fully intend to make love to you."

Vanessa watched his eyes as he stepped closer to the bed. "I never said I didn't believe in us. I just…I don't want to be the reason that you don't accept a role or don't … I just don't want you to regret being with me."

Zac bent over her and used his lips against hers to push her backwards until she was lying down again. "What do I need to do to prove to you that I will never regret being with you? If you believe in us you have to know that you could never stand in my way because we're going to make those decisions together. The decisions we make are _not_ going to be something I regret. _And_ I hope you will say the same thing about the choices _we _make about your future."

He placed a hand on each side of her head before bending again to kiss her. He felt her hands grip the plaid flannel shirt that he was wearing to pull him closer to her. She touched her tongue to his lips but pulled back when he opened his mouth to accept her.

"I do love you. I don't want to be away from you. But I don't know how…I'm scared of losing you." Vanessa finally admitted as she gripped to his shirt.

Zac lifted one hand and brushed his thumb across her face to try and remove her tears. He kissed her again finally delving his tongue inside her lips to taste her sweetness. "Trust Vanessa Anne. Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head and placed her hands on his cheek. "Then you know I'm going to do everything I can to keep us together. When people love each other, that's what they do."

Vanessa pulled him entirely on top of her as she moved their lips back together again. The kiss she felt was the first she had allowed herself to believe in for nearly a month. She tangled her hands in his hair and held him, mouths locked together until she was desperate for a breath.

"You trust me?" Zac asked again when they allowed each other to breathe.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then do what I told you to do. We're going to be fine Vanessa. We'll figure out our schedules. We will make things work and we will both work on projects that we _want_ to do. We'll make those decisions together. Right?" Zac lectured her from just millimeters away from her face.

"Right." She struggled to breathe.

"Clothes off now." Zac wasn't going to accept any excuses tonight. There was a need that she hadn't fulfilled for him in the past two weeks. Not with any true belief and love from her heart. She owed him a birthday celebration, a wrap party and a going away/I'm going to miss you session.

He stood from the bed and crossed his arms as he waited for her to do as she was told.

"Zac, my parents are just down the hall. I don't know if … if I can be quiet enough." She choked out with a blush.

"Clothes off."

"What if Dad comes knocking on the door?" her eyes looked up at him as she sat up and her hands moved to the hem of the pajama top she had dressed in.

"Greg is well aware of what I planned to accomplish here…in here, with you, tonight. Clothes off." Zac's hand tried to reach out toward her but he pulled it back. She had to follow his instructions, in his mind, to prove that she trusted him.

Vanessa grasped the edge of the shirt and pulled it up over her head. Her lacy bra was all that covered her chest. Next she pushed the covers off her lower body, lay back and began to shimmy out of the silky bottoms that covered her legs and thighs. When she tossed the pants aside she stilled and looked back up at Zac. He remained beside the bed with arms folded.

"Everything." He instructed.

Instead of complying she crooked her finger toward him. When he didn't follow her instructions she leaned up just enough to reach his belt buckle and tugged on it until it began to loosen and he was forced to step toward the bed.

"You've gotten stronger." Zac noticed as she tugged him toward her. She now felt stronger simply being back with him, even with an unknown future ahead.

"I would prefer," she licked her bottom lip and then began to nibble on it. "For you to do what you want with the rest of _my _clothes. And in return I'll help you out of yours. Deal?"

Zac smiled down at her with a note of understanding. He reached toward her bra and felt her nipples harden at just the touch of his fingers. He pushed the material aside and quickly leaned his head down to run his tongue across her darkened circles while he sucked the gentle peaks into his mouth.

"Zac…mmmm." She attempted to keep her voice low but this was the touch she had been craving for days, and her mind was finally back in tune with his. She knew he was going to make up for their sexual excursions that had been lacking something during her mental madness. Tonight would be the beginning for them again.

He let his tongue move from her breast higher to her collarbone and then to her neck, just below her ear. Zac was so involved in the trail he was attempting to blaze that he barely noticed when his jeans loosened and both the denim and his boxers found their way to the floor.

When he felt her hand slide around his hardening penis he raised his head and smiled. "See, I told you we can work things out together."

His hands went to work again with his right sliding around her back to unclip her bra while his left slid down her skin to the panties that covered her heat. He let his middle finger slide below the panel that covered her tufts of coiled hair and reached the lips that held her most sensitive nerves. "I do need you to know something." Zac toyed with her clit as Vanessa attempted to focus on his words.

"Tell me." She whispered between moans of intense pleasure.

"When we are apart, whether it's for one night or a month or God forbid more than that, I will _never_ touch another woman like this. I will _never _make love to anyone else. That's part of our love and trust. Vanessa, I'm yours." Zac moved his face up again, just above hers and watched a pleasured smile form on her lips. "And you are mine. I want to be the only one to ever make _that_ smile appear on your face. And I want to be the only one to put myself inside of you."

He let his mouth cover hers and she was finally able to unbutton his shirt to let it fall with their pile of clothing that had formed on the floor. With skin touching from head to toe their heat finally matched again.

His length pushed against her abdomen and her hips began to move to try and reposition them so that he would move between her legs. Zac wouldn't let that happen. His lips moved back to her neck and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him tighter to her. "There. There. Right there Zac." Her words started softly but raised as his tongue and lips attached to her neck.

"I…makeup…Monday." She struggled. Her hips were still moving beneath him, knees raised and legs wrapping around his thighs trying to bring his thick head to her opening.

Zac smiled and laughed a little as he tasted her smooth skin on his tongue. "That's why they have makeup artists Baby. If they can't cover a hickey they should be fired." He went back to work right at her pulse point.

"Mmm. That feels so good. But I want you. Zac. Oh!" she wasn't sure what was happening as Zac rolled them over toward the edge of the mattress and then sat up on the edge of the bed with Vanessa still straddling his waist.

He waited for her to open her eyes and look down at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck trying to encourage him to continue touching her, kissing her, caressing her at every sensitive spot. Yet instead he simply held her waist and looked up into her face.

"No more talk of separations, taking a break or anything that would even seem like we are not together. No Gabriella goodbyes. Got it?"

"Got it." She answered breathlessly. "Please tell me we're not going to discuss this further while we're both completely naked and…" she reached between them to gently stroke him, "…ready." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Got it?" she squeezed his penis more firmly within her grasp.

Zac leaned his head back with a content shiver running through him. "I got it, perfectly." He leaned them both forward as he reached for his jeans causing Vanessa to squeal as his tip finally touched her heated, wet sensitivity.

"What are you doing?" she finally reacted to him with complete animation.

Zac laughed with her, and at her. "There's my girl. I love you. And as good as this little tease feels," he urged her to pull him free from her as he grabbed his jeans and dug into one of the pockets.

He handed her the square packet and waited patiently for Vanessa to use her fingernails to tear into the it and pull the condom from its confines. She rolled it onto him almost urgently and then used her hands to stimulate every inch of him that she could reach.

Vanessa placed her hands on his cheeks with her index fingers resting at each corner of his mouth. She followed with her lips and then raised her hips to take charge of her own stimulation. She buried him inside of her without even allowing their kiss to break.

Zac's hips began to move as she pushed herself farther onto him. Her body began to jerk when he began using the leverage from the bouncing mattress to push himself as far into her as possible.

And when she gripped his shoulders with her fingernails and threw her head back Zac knew he had finally brought her back to them, the two of them. With her breasts tensed in front of him and ultimate heat wrapped around him he felt her orgasm began and let his own release at the same time.

His loud "Yes!" and Vanessa's satisfied moan were heard down the hallway.

Greg simply touched his wife when she started to leave the bed. "I promise you, they're fine. Tomorrow I'm sending them back to Canada, together. First and last time that happens here." Greg closed his eyes as Gina ran a hand across her embarrassed forehead. Both prayed the two kids in Vanessa's bedroom would sleep for the remainder of the night.

Under the canopy of Vanessa's double bed their bodies stayed connected as Zac once again lay them back onto the pillows. He touched his fingertips to the bare skin above Vanessa's heartbeat. "No matter where we go, or how long we're away from each other, I'm always gonna be right here."

Vanessa laid her head on his chest before asking the inevitable question. "So what does happen next?"

Zac had a simple way of avoiding the rhetoric that they would likely figure out together once back in Vancouver. "Next? We try to sleep. In the morning we're going over to your house and I'm going to make love to you at least one more time. I'd really prefer my birthday _celebration_ not happen here at your parents' house."

Vanessa giggled quietly against his neck and then allowed him to pull free from her. He gently rolled her off his body onto the mattress as he worked to begin the cleanup part of their coupling.

"Gabriella syndrome, huh?" Vanessa thought back on the lines he had used to get her attention.

"Yeah, it kinda felt that way." He answered from the side of the bed where he was searching for his boxers.

"Well thank God you must have the Troy version of that syndrome then." She smiled and ran her fingers across his naked back when he sat down next to her on the bed. "Thank you for not listening. And for coming to get me."

Zac wrapped her naked body in his arms and just held her against him. "You're quite welcome." He kissed her lips and placed a protective leg across both of hers as they snuggled under the covers. Vanessa gripped his arms tightly and gave him one more kiss before drifting off to sleep.

"Mine." She smiled and let the word sink in as both of their eyelids closed. "And I'm never letting go again."

**__________**


	4. 17point5: Perfect

**They're back in Aussie-land!!! Woo-hoo! As the snow falls here, I can only imagine that perhaps our fave couple is enjoying their beach vacay of the year perhaps? Let's hope!**

**Well okay, so I've finally turned out another half chapter. Kinda short, but M none the less. This one picks up after the engagement at the Vancouver cabin. ;) I'll just leave it at that!**

**But as always, KTZLF!!  
-adc**

**

* * *

  
**

Dinner finished and the music began on the karaoke machine. Vanessa made two moves continuously as the night progressed and Zac noticed them both. Even while they were singing, whether they were holding hands and using the microphones or sitting on the couch and humming along, Vanessa would use her left index and middle fingers to touch her lips. Then, just after touching her lips she would use the fingers of her right hand to simply touch and squeeze the engagement ring that shimmered on her left ring finger.

"Does it fit ok?" Zac had asked her after about the third time he watched her actions.

She smiled at him with a slight quirk, or was it nervousness? "It fits perfectly." She had answered and then adjusted her face and Zac saw tears glistening in front of her big brown irises.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Zac asked after another hour of watching her touch her lips and her ring.

"About what?" Vanessa looked at him curiously but knew exactly what he was referring to. She leaned her head over on his shoulder, not to avoid his look, but to try and reassure him.

Zac kissed the top of her head and leaned his over against hers. "This engagement." He smiled saying the word. It was official. The ring on her finger meant it was official. His grin spread and he took a deep breath. "You aren't second guessing your 'yes' are you?"

Vanessa felt his smile and couldn't help but smile herself. She nuzzled his shoulder with her temple feeling him kiss her head. Her tongue snuck out and licked her lips before raising her head to look at Zac's face.

"Never." She answered in a whisper and smiled a sweet smile at his face. She pulled her face back just a bit from his and raised her left hand to touch Zac's face. When she skimmed his forehead and then used her pinky fingernail to trace his eyebrows he closed his eyes and smiled.

"This feels vaguely familiar." His voice held the smile that he was trying to withhold from her touches. "But I thought you only did this in Hawaii." He licked his lips as her thumbs gently rubbed over his eyelids. Then he felt a kiss on the tip of his nose when both of her hands cupped his face and the pads of her thumbs soothingly caressed over his lips and then back up to his cheekbones.

"I love you…I trust you…you are the only man I have ever made love to, and the only one I ever want to make love to…I want to marry you, you don't know how much I want to be married to you." She stopped just a moment and took a deep breath.

"And?" Zac added hesitantly.

"And I want to have children with you." She swallowed through a somewhat dry throat. "But Zac?" her heart stuttered inside her chest as she moved her hands and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did she continued. "I…I don't know when…about having a baby I mean…" she watched his eyes and was a bit surprised when they didn't even show a hint of disappointment.

Instead Zac leaned forward, kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips softly. "Nessa, Baby… Hawaii was nearly three years ago now. The promises we made there..the thought of having you forever, us being together forever and having children together was all true." He emphasized. "I meant every word I said and so did you. But we both know how reality changes things. With where we are now…wondering where our next projects will be and whether we'll even be in the same country…it's gonna be hard enough just having a marriage. We both know that. A baby will happen for us, hopefully," his eyebrows raised at the sudden thought of 'what if it didn't', "when _we_ are ready."

Zac stopped and waited for her reaction, choosing not to even bring up the 'what if' idea.

"Even if it's ten or fifteen years?" Vanessa shyly ducked her head.

"Even if it's ten or fifteen years." Zac repeated and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you. I've asked you to marry me." He stopped at that and then removed his arms from her shoulders and linked their hands together. He looked down at their hands and thought for just a moment.

"After knowing that we're going to be together for a _very_ long time…after hearing you say 'yes' to my proposal…and after singing and dancing with you and having you so close…" Zac breathed deeply.

Vanessa waited, eyeing him cautiously and anxiously wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm having a really hard time thinking very far past…tonight." Zac finally admitted and watched as Vanessa's eyes scrunched together trying to read his meaning.

Zac finally raised his eyebrows. "You've accepted my marriage proposal. We've had dinner; we've sang and danced and it's nearly midnight. There's only one other place I'd rather be to ring in this new year and I'll admit, the activity I have in mind involves some of those stocking stuffers."

Vanessa raised her chin, leaned her head back and smiled. "Ah-ha." She began to run her teeth across her bottom lip as her eyes danced across Zac's face.

"Seriously Ness, I've been listening, I swear. We will _try _not to get pregnant until we're ready. But when we're together, I need to make love to you. I'm addicted to it I can't help it. Being so close to you…being with you…being _in_ you. You just don't know…how much I need that." Zac's breath became shallow and quick as he closed his eyes and leaned his face toward his fiancée.

Vanessa smiled. She placed both her hands back on his cheeks. She felt the heat from his face and listened intently to his breath as he waited for her to come to him. "I do know." She said just above a whisper and then placed her lips on his.

----------

The karaoke machine continued playing music as the two lovebirds kissed and nuzzled on the couch. Every now and then Zac would hear Vanessa let a few musical words escape from her lips. He took that opportunity to move his mouth back over hers and engage their tongues.

During one instrumental Zac pulled his love to her feet off the couch and slow-danced her into the bedroom. When their lips separated he twirled her. Before allowing him to wrap her in his arms again Vanessa tugged at the sweatshirt covering his chest and pulled it over his head as they swayed.

"I love the feel of your skin under my fingers." She told him as she moved her fingers from his shoulders, over his pectorals and then up and down the ridges of his abdomen. "Your body…" she hesitated trying to find seductive, sexy words, "…is just perfect." She tilted her head upwards in an attempt to look into Zac's eyes. But instead her gaze remained on her fingers that were now teasing his breasts causing his nipples to harden.

Zac said nothing. His eyes were closed, content to let her hands wander all over his body. Both knew what she would find if she ventured below the waistband of his low-riding jeans. Both knew if she waited much longer she wouldn't have to delve below the waistband because his hardened length would make itself known if his jeans sagged much lower.

Their dance ended beside the bed as their knees knocked into the box springs. Still they each closed their eyes and let their lips meet in a slow tantalizing kiss that just made them burn and want each other more.

Vanessa broke the kiss, pulling her tongue from the suction between their mouths and kissed Zac's cheek. She drug her lips along his skin to his earlobe and nipped gently at it just to draw a sound from his throat. With the groan he emitted Zac's hands moved underneath her sweater. The silky barrier that he found covering her breasts made him smile.

"Front clips. Thank you." He spoke through gritted teeth as her hands pushed down on his loose-fitting pants. Without undoing his belt the jeans dropped. After undoing those two hook-and-eye clips Zac removed her sweater and bra with practiced ease. "That's much, much better." He commented as each of their hands met the opposing body.

Zac's fingers caused Vanessa's breasts to come alive under his touch. She had to stop her nibbling assault on his ear and neck to simply breath. His thumbs flicked over her nipples making them stand taut as he watched. It was a sight the 22 year old knew he would never tire of. Seeing her body react to his touch turned him on from his eyes and heart, all the way to his toes.

Knowing Vanessa's jeans were getting saturated, and having his own proverbial tent in his boxers, Zac gently sat down on the bed. He pulled her body between his legs and placed his hands on her hips. She bent her head to watch and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when he took each nipple in his mouth and worked an even deeper magic with his tongue.

"Zac…" she pleaded and shifted her legs to try and feel his hardness against her.

He pushed her breast from his mouth and moved his hands back into place, kneading the tense mounds to keep them enticed. "You're wrong you know." He looked up into Vanessa's face and met her eyes. "_You_ have the perfect body."

Without looking his hands moved to the button of her jeans and before either of them realized, Vanessa stood in front of him completely naked. "And your body…" Zac's hands wandered to her buttocks and pulled her close to him so he could use his tongue and lips to tease her belly button piercing. But in his assault on her stomach he also grasped her left hand with his right and twisted the engagement ring. "…is now mine."

Vanessa gripped his hand in hers and looked down as his lips made their way to the tender skin where her hip and abdomen met. She groaned and melted as he sucked and licked his way down that soft stretch of skin leaving heated streaks of red and bite marks in his path.

When he reached a low point he lifted his head and moved his fingers to skim over the dripping, raw area between her legs. Her hips jerked and pushed her body in direct contact with Zac's chest. As they both fell backwards on the bed Vanessa took the chance to straddle his body.

She moved her heated, sensitive lips over Zac's abdomen leaving a trail of her moisture on his toned muscles and gaining an extra sensation when she moved over his navel and started down the trail of hairs that she was so familiar with.

Vanessa lowered her head to Zac's, letting her hair fall over one shoulder. Zac reached up to pull her to him and smiled before kissing her. After battling with her for dominance in their passionate liplock, Zac let his head fall back to the bed and placed his arms at either side of his head marking his surrender.

He had to smile again as Vanessa placed her hands over his wrists pinning him to the bed. Her breasts now hung just out of his mouth's reach, nearly torturing the young man. For that, she smiled back at him. "You like being teased don't you?" she asked as she moved her wet clit over his belly.

"You wanna be in charge this time Baby?" Zac returned as he continued to try and move his hips. "You'll have to let go at some point if you want what I have to give you."

Vanessa pouted, raised herself up enough to drop her head and look between them toward Zac's still-covered crotch. "Dammit." She whispered, causing Zac to laugh.

"You thought they came off with the jeans didn't you?" he grinned at her mercilessly.

The fire in her dark eyes was no longer a fear-factor for Zac. Instead it just made him want her more. The more irritated he could make her once she was horny, the hotter the sex usually was. So with just minutes to go before midnight on this New Year's Eve, he was still in no rush.

"Don't move!" she practically hissed and climbed off his body.

Zac watched as the perfect, rounded behind walked away from him. She wasn't strutting; she didn't need to. He knew exactly how firm her hips were, how strong those thighs could clench him and how the rest of her not-necessarily-tall legs still went on forever.

Except for scooting himself up on the bed to keep his legs from falling over the side Zac did as he was told. He didn't move. He heard her fumble with something in their suitcase and then she moved to the bathroom for a moment and pulled something from the cabinet.

When she returned he looked at her with just a little fear of the unknown in his eyes.

"What'd you bring me?" he tried to joke.

Vanessa raised one eyebrow and opened her left hand to reveal a bottle labeled simply with a flame and an ice cube. "Do as I say, or Mr. Happy gets the fire and ice treatment."

"What does he get if I behave?" Zac choked from his throat.

Vanessa opened her right hand to show him the edible condom, the real, ribbed condom, and the tube of lubricating gel. Zac nodded convincingly. "I'll be good."

Vanessa smiled at him almost wickedly. "Now that I've got your attention. Boxers off. I'll be right back. I still need one thing."

Zac's eyes widened. "Do I dare ask?"

"You'll see." She shared. "Now…fiancé of mine…get rid of the boxers. They're in my way."

Zac sucked in a short breath and stood from the bed. He gingerly pulled the soft cloth from around his waist and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of the cotton and elastic as Vanessa stepped back in front of him.

She held something behind her back but wouldn't share with him yet. "Back in the position you were in Mister."

"Do I get a pillow at least?" Zac protested just a bit as he sat back down on the mattress and lay down across the bed. With her free hand Vanessa uncovered one of the pillows and handed it to him.

When he was situated comfortably Vanessa straddled her nude self over his waist. She pressed her knees against his ribs purposefully working not to make contact, yet, with his penis that was begging for her attention.

Zac saw her attitude turn from sure to shy the minute she leaned her head back down and kissed his lips. He dared to move one of his hands to tangle it into her hair causing her to pull back just enough to look into his face. "I didn't say you could move." She admonished him quietly.

Zac put his hand back down on the bed. "Ness?" he caught her eye and just nodded his head. "Whatever you want to do. I'm yours Baby. Whatever you tell me to do. You don't know how sexy it is to hear you talk to me and have you take charge."

"You sure about that?" she asked as she pulled the pair of handcuffs from behind her back and held them in front of her chest.

Zac nodded again. "Can I do one thing first?" he requested.

This time Vanessa nodded. She kept a close eye on her man as he gently moved one hand toward her heat and stretched his middle finger through the curled tufts of hair to reach her hot center. "I just wanna make sure you're ready." He explained as he watched her eyes close and her head fall back at just the feeling of his fingers.

He moved his hand skillfully until he felt her body moving on top of him. "That's it Baby. You are sooo ready." He whispered and pulled his hand from under her. Vanessa opened her eyes and licked her lips as she looked back at him through glazed eyes. She saw his wrists held out in front of his chest. "Do your thing Baby." Zac coaxed.

She swallowed to coat her dry throat and then moved the fuzzy cushioned cuffs to fit around his wrists. Once they were securely in place she pushed his arms up above his head again. She held them there momentarily as her nipples again grazed his face.

"You want those?" she asked as Zac moved his face between her breasts trying to suckle at them.

"Oh yeah." He answered hoarsely.

She moved one to his lips and teased him until he opened his mouth and took it in licking and sucking at her nipple until Vanessa was panting and close to her orgasm.

At that point she moved off of him and grabbed the fire and ice from the bedside table. Zac's eyes grew as she lifted the tip of the lid and knelt down beside him on the bed. She smiled as she dripped just a few drops onto each of his nipples and then leaned over him to gently blow on the oil. Zac felt his skin react, heating up quickly as each breath touched him. When she licked it off the cool sensation kicked in and he relaxed his head, neck and shoulders enjoying the feel of her lips on him.

From there she kissed her way down his body, debating whether she should straddle him in the opposite direction. She decided that could be too pleasurable for her to enjoy and distract her from her initial plans.

With Zac's moans, groans and words as encouragement she kissed her way down his body and stopped with just a single kiss to the tip of his throbbing penis. Zac pulled the pillow down under his head and neck so he could watch what she was doing to him.

Vanessa felt herself heating up as she pulled the orange, sugary sheath from its wrapper and placed it on his head. His liquid had already started to leak as she rolled the fruity condom down toward his balls.

When she first licked the top of the flavored rubbery substance Zac tensed his muscles. He wanted to hold her hair back so he could see every touch she gave him. "Baby, lick it." He whispered, followed quickly by, "Let me see your tongue on me."

Vanessa knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted the x-rated show that she could put on, only for him. So she shifted her body around, raised his penis up straight into the air and held his eye the next time that her tongue snaked out to taste what she had rolled onto him. That was all it took before he put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure that only she could provide.

She smiled knowing she had given him the very thing he asked for. And for the next fifteen minutes she provided kisses, nips, licks and sucks that were nearly more than his body could withstand.

By the time Vanessa slid the real condom over top of him and dribbled some of the lubricating gel over his tip Zac was already panting. She could feel her own wetness easing onto the sheets and decided to find out just how much energy her lover had left.

"How do you want to give it to me?" she whispered into his ear as she lay down beside him.

"What?" Zac breathed and swallowed roughly.

She ran her fingers down his chest, over his hip and toyed with his member. "Do you want me on top or to you want to direct the rest of this show?"

Zac took a deep breath. "No way. Your show. You finish it off."

A tinge of the shyness returned. "I want you behind me…at the side of the bed." She informed him.

His hips surged in anticipation. "You…just know…exactly what to say don't you?" he practically growled. "The handcuffs have to come off. If that's what you want, they have to come off. And you know I can't last long like that."

Vanessa moved to unlock the cuffs and removed them from his wrists just before he rolled on top of her and kissed her soundly. "Mine." He kissed her again pressing her to the bed. "My sexy, hot, wife-to-be." He followed with one more kiss as he grabbed her butt and pulled her against him.

The tangled legs worked to get off the bed before they felt tied down. Zac stood watching Vanessa intently as she looked over his body. "Perfect." She purred and smiled as she turned her back towards him and bent over the bed.

Zac practically lunged at her seeing her most sensitive area waiting for him. He stepped behind her and placed his thick shaft in her crack as he leaned forward and massaged her shoulders and kissed his way down her spine making her shiver against him.

"Zac…" Again she pleaded with him. This time he complied, moving his head down to her opening and pushing in. Both let expletives escape their lips as they came together. Vanessa's body melted into the comforter of the bed as her body began to shake with his labored thrusts. He gripped her waist tightly with his last push and felt the sweat cover his body.

When they both crawled back onto the bed Vanessa curled into his arms and placed her head on his dampened chest. They stayed in silence for several minutes just listening to each other breathe.

"Thank you." Zac finally offered. His fingers grazing over her bicep.

"Was that ok? I mean seriously. Did you like that?" Vanessa dared to ask.

Zac didn't say a word. He just held her tighter and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

After a few more minutes he moved and pulled her up to look into her eyes. He smiled at her gently and lovingly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Vanessa's glowing eyes gave away her answer before she could say it. "It was amazing. I told you, your body is perfect…it fits perfectly with mine." She added.

Zac smiled again. "Anything that ends with us content, lying naked with each other in bed, with smiles on our faces is exactly that." He kissed Vanessa on the nose and lips. "Just perfect."

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii_ now available at AuthorHouse dot com. Just search for adcgordon in the bookstore section. Available in hardback, paperback and as a pdf through an e-book version too! **

**Thank you all for your support!  
KTZLF!  
adc**


End file.
